legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S1 P13/Transcript
(Storm is seen walking with a few soldiers) Storm: And I want guards in that prison round the clock. Got it? Soldier: Yes sir. Storm: Don't mess it up. (Storm pats the soldier on the back before he and the other soldier walks off. Blake then approaches Storm) Blake: Captain. Storm: Hm? Ah Samantha! Is there a problem? Blake: No problem sir. I have suddenly found myself with nothing to do and thought, if its all right with you sir, I'd join you some more. Storm: That so? Well I certainly have no objects. In fact I was hoping we can spend more time together. Blake; Really? Storm: Well you've definitely impressed me. I'd like to know to know more is all. Blake: I see. ???: Sir. (The figure in the armor then walks up to the two) Storm: Echo? Echo: The hell is going on here? Storm: Oh, Echo I'd like you to meet Samantha. Echo: Samantha? Storm: *Puts hand on Blake's shoulder* This lovely woman right here. Blake: *Clears throat* H-Hello. Echo: Samantha huh? Blake: Yeah. Echo: So what, you trying to get close to the Captain now? Blake: I- Storm: So what if she is? I am allowing her company. I see bright things for the Federation with her around. Echo:.... (Echo then takes off their helmet, revealing a brown haired woman behind the mask) Echo: Is that what this is about Captain? Storm: Echo- Echo: I thought I was the bright light you saw in this organization. Storm: You still are. Echo: Yeah right. (Storm looks at Echo blankly) Storm: Samantha, would you stay with her for a second? I have to do something. Blake: Y-Yes sir. (Storm leaves. Blake looks at Echo who is glaring at her) Blake: Look I know what you are thinking. But I promise I'm not- (Echo grabs Blake by the neck with unbelievable speed and strength before slamming her against the wall) Blake: !! Echo: Listen here bitch, I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, but if you think you're gonna take Storm before I can get him, you're wrong! Blake: No wait listen I- Echo: Storm may not have said it, but he has his eyes on you! But he had his eyes on me first! So he is mine! I don't care how important you are to the Federation! You try anything with Storm, and I'll end your life! (Echo slams Blake into the floor) Echo: I'll spare you this once, but you'll be watched by me for as long as you're at this base. Consider that a warning. (Echo marches off as Blake rubs her neck and stands back up. Storm returns) Storm: Sorry about that. I had to- *Looks around* where's Echo? Blake: Gone. Storm: *sigh* Did she flip out on you? Blake:.... Storm: Sorry about that. She's a good assassin, but she's got a temper like a raging wildfire. If I had to say, she's about as vicious as one of those Grimm creatures. Blake: You don't say? Storm: Yes but don't worry. I'll make sure Echo doesn't do anything to you. Blake: That's most kind of you sir. (Blake looks to find Echo glaring at her from afar) Blake:..... Storm: Now then, why don't we go have a little chat? (Storm puts an arm around Blake as he starts to lead her. Blake looks back with worry at Echo who continues to glare at her) Echo: *Drags a finger across her neck* Blake:..... (Echo walks off before the scene cuts to Mina and the infants looking around at the cell door) Mina: *Sigh* Anything little guy? (An infant is seen trying to squeeze through the cracks) ???: *Grunts* No. The gap's too small Mina. Mina: *Sighs* You should stop before you get stuck. ???: *Pulls himself back* Sorry... Mina: *Pats his head* Its okay. (Mina looks at the door) Mina: If I could get this bracelet off, I could try melting the lock. ???: What if we try to get it off? Mina: Huh? ???: It's a possibility right? Mina: I mean I guess, but are you sure you can? ???: Maybe. ???: We could try covering your hand with slime! That could help you slide it off! Mina: I'll try anything at this point. *Holds out her arm* Go for it! (An infant climbs onto Mina's arm and begins to excrete slime onto her wrist) Mina: Jeez, that feels weird... ???: Alright, try it! Mina: Right... (Mina puts her hand on the bracelet and starts to push it) Mina: Come on! Come on! (The bracelet begins to slip off before it pops off and lands on the floor breaking in two) Mina: Yes! ???: It worked! (Mina then uses her Quirk on the lock, melting through it) Mina: Alright, we're free kids! ???: Yeah! ???: Wait, how are we gonna get past the guards? Mina: Hm? ???: I mean, they'll suspect something if they see a bunch of infants crawling around. (Mina then thinks of something) Mina: Bond with me. All of you. ???: Huh? Mina: Just do it. (The infants all nod before they go up and bond with Mina) Mina: *Shudders* Oooh boy... ???: *Voice* Sorry. Mina: It's okay. Just stay calm. (Mina then leaves the cell and begins to sneak around to find an exit. It then cuts to Storm and Blake in Storm's office) Storm: So Samantha, is this place everything you thought it was gonna be? Blake: It's certainly impressive sir. Storm: I thought you'd like it. (Storm smiles before he smells the air) Storm: Oh man, that dead Targhul's starting to stink this place up. Let me just dispose of the ashes real quick. Blake: Alright. (Storm takes the trash can and leaves the room) Blake: *Sigh* Crap.... ???: What was that? (Blake turns to find Echo at the door) Blake: Wha-?? Echo: Oh don't act surprised. I said I was watching you. Blake: Don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this? Echo: If it's to win Storm's heart, then not in the slightest. Blake: Look Echo, I already said I'm not doing this for love. Echo: I find that hard to believe. Blake: It's the truth. Echo: Well sorry, but you haven't exactly proven that to me yet. Blake: *Sigh* (Storm then reenters the office) Storm: Sorry about that, I- *Notices Echo* Oh hey there Echo! Echo:....Sir. Storm: Didn't know you'd be in here. Echo: You never do. Storm: Right... Blake:.... Echo: So what's going on in here? Storm: We're just.....talking. Echo: About what? Storm: Business. Echo: Business. You needed to talk business with her in your office? You could have done that anywhere. Storm: I thought it would be a fitting place to talk. Echo: Right... Storm:.... Echo: Well, I'm gonna go check on the captives downstairs if that's alright with you Captain. Storm: That's perfectly fine. Blake: ! (Echo leaves the room) Storm: I'm sorry about her. Blake: That's- That's quite all right. Why is she like that anyway? Storm: It's complicated. Blake: How? Storm:....She didn't exactly have the best childhood. As a child, she watched her parents both get murdered by a group of thieves that broke into their house. Stole almost everything and left her alone to cry over their bodies. Blake:... That's terrible.... Storm: She's struggled to keep it from affecting her. But as I'm sure you could tell, she never really got over it. Blake: A trauma like that? I'm not surprised. No one would ever get over something like that. It would drive some to suicide. Storm: It probably would have if she didn't decide to join us. Nowadays, she vents her anger out on prisoners. Blake: R-Really? *Thinking* Not good! Storm: Well, I better go watch her and make sure she doesn't kill anyone important down- Blake: No! Storm: Huh?? Blake: I-I mean, I'll go. Storm: Oh there's no need to trouble yourself. I can handle dealing with her. Blake: No no Captain, I insist. Besides, I still need to acquaint myself to this place. Storm: Hmmm....Well if you think you can handle her. Blake: Trust me. I can. So, the prisoners are down stairs right? Storm: Yeah go down the hall, make a right and you'll find a set of stairs in the middle of the hall. Blake: Thank you sir. Storm: Do come back once you are done. I would like to continue our time uninterrupted. Blake: Yes sir. (Blake leaves the room) Storm: Hmm.. Samantha. What a strong capable and alluring beauty she is. (Storm looks with smirk before it cuts to Mina walking out of an armory dressed in a Federation Uniform. A helmet covers her face to hide her identity) Mina: Phew. Good thing the Federation had some spare outfits lying around. (Mina then pats her stomach) Mina: You kids comfortable? ???: *Voice* Yeah we okay. ???: *Voice* Its a little tight but we can deal. Mina: Good. Just stay calm and quiet. Now... Where to go from here? (Mina looks around before she notices an elevator at the end of the room) Mina: Hmm, that could be the exit. ???: *Voice* Maybe. Mina: Let's go. (Mina begins to walk toward the elevator) ???: Mina? (Mina stops and looks to find Omega and the other Targhul inside of a cell) Mina: *gasp* OMEGA!! *Rushes to the cell* Oh thank god I found you! Omega: I'm glad you're okay! I saw them knock you out and I was so worried you were hurt! Mina: Don't worry I'm fine! *Looks at the other Targhul* Are these all the adults they took prisoner? Omega: Yeah. This is everyone. Mina: What about Rayla? Charlie: She's not in here. Zulu: We think she was taken somewhere else. Mina: Crap. Well- (The elevator is heard opening as Blake and Echo step out) Echo: I still don't see why you had to go with me. Blake: Storm wanted to make sure you didn't go over board and kill someone important. Echo: Please. I have more control then that. Blake: You haven't proved it. Echo: You- (Blake and Echo then see Mina in front of the cell) Echo: HEY!! Mina: Eep! Echo: You know the rules soldier! No conversing with the freaks! Mina: Um... I uh... Th-These uh, "freaks" we uh... Giv-Giving me shit! so I figured I'd uh... Give them a piece of my mind! Yeah! Show them why we are top! Omega: All I said was that I was hungry... Mina: S-Shut up in there! (Omega backs away from the cage) Echo: Hmm... ???: *Voice* Man, this is scary.... ???: *Voice* I-I'm getting kinda nervous.... ???: *Voice* They're gonna hurt us. (The infants start to cower in fear and shift on Mina's body) Mina: EEP!! Echo: Huh?? Blake: The heck was that about? Mina: N-Nothing! I'm just so excited to be here you know? Echo:..... Blake: Oookay then. Mina: W-Well, I'll be heading upstairs now! (Mina goes to walk past the two before Echo grabs her arm) Echo: Hold it. Mina: !! Echo:....You're staying down here soldier. Mina: I-I am???? Echo: We need more guards down here. (Echo lets go of Mina) Echo: Now come with us. Mina: Oh....O-Okay.... (Echo nods as Mina looks at the two with a face of worry under her helmet) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels